The present invention is directed to a method of securing an anchor rod in a borehole, where the borehole is at least partially filled with a liquid, by means of a hardenable single or multi-component bonding mass.
In underwater construction, such as for attachments to foundations, piers, slabs and the like, increasingly fasteners free of any expanding action are used in place of fasteners secured in the manner of mechanically expanded anchors. To produce such fasteners, free of any expanding action, cement mortar and single or multi-component bonding masses have been known. These known types of anchorages, cannot used in underwater construction without difficulties.
Cement mortar has the disadvantage that it is diluted when used under water and, as a result, loses its effectiveness. Similarly, bonding masses have the disadvantage that water forms an emulsion with the mass, whereby the bonding mass is unable to provide the required adhesive properties. In each case, inadequate anchoring values result using these known procedures in underwater construction.